


Fearlessly

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: HP AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mav gave me maybe the best prompt ever: ”SLYTHERIN KURT STEPPING IN TO SAVE HUFFLEPUFF BLAINE DURING BATTLE FOR HOGWARTS”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> So here’s 1.5k, un beta’d. It’s been a year or so since I’ve read Deathly Hallows, so please forgive any inaccuracies. Also, this is a little intense, but I promise a happy Klaine ending.

Kurt didn’t know whether to feel insulted or relieved.

Even though McGonagall had given the of-age students the option of staying and fighting, she’d made it very clear that his house was not welcome in the coming battle. Pansy and her big, selfish mouth. Kurt had never been a fan of that girl or her little friends. As a half-blood (his late mother had been a witch), it had been difficult for him to be in the same house as so many prejudiced students, but he’d found his friends. And now, with imminent death facing the castle, he was given the chance to escape with his life. Obviously, he was taking it. He’d be stupid not to.

He followed behind Quinn and Rachel toward the Room of Requirement and the passage that would lead them to Hogsmeade and safety. The girls were uncharacteristically quiet, Rachel looking back at him often with wide eyes.

“It’ll be fine,” he assured her, trying to sound confident. He looked back at the other houses filing in behind the Slytherins. Most of the children were younger than he was, the option of staying taken from them completely. But he saw a few of his peers from the other houses, looking sheepish and afraid.

Despite the pressure put on them in school, and the Hell of the last year, they were still just children. Sure, Kurt would be graduating in a year and going off into the world (hopefully to an apprenticeship at Madame Malkin’s before starting his own higher end shop). But when faced with this kind of danger, he felt like a child.

He’d said as much to Blaine a few weeks before. The two had found a secluded corner, hiding from the Carrows and their spies. Blaine had spoken in awe of the students like Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood that had stood up against the tyranny in Hogwarts.

“It’s stupid.” Kurt had replied. “There’s nothing they can do against grown wizards like that, not when You-Know-Who has so much power. They’re asking to get hurt, or even killed. They’re just children!”

“But Kurt, so is Harry Potter. So were the heroes of the last war. It doesn’t mean we can’t defend ourselves.”

“I just want to get out of this place alive. I just want to go home, get my dad, and make sure the people I love are safe.”

“What about this place?” Blaine had asked, his honey eyes glowing with emotion. “This is our home, Kurt. Shouldn’t we fight to keep it safe?”

Kurt had pulled Blaine into a hug in an attempt to silence him.

“Just worry about keeping yourself safe. I’ll do the same. We’ll be out of here soon enough.”

But then Potter and his friends had returned, bringing the entire Death Eater army in their wake. Hogwarts was far from safe, as was everyone within her.

Kurt strained his neck looking for the Hufflepuffs behind him. He silently cursed Blaine’s height, hoping that was the only reason he hadn’t spotted those gelled curls. With a huff, he dropped back from his group, ignoring Rachel’s call, and went toward the Hufflepuffs.

“Where’s Blaine?”

Marley, a sweet girl who was a friend of Blaine’s and a 5th year, looked up at him through teary eyes.

“He… he stayed behind.”

“What?”

“He gave me a hug and told me to stay safe. He said he was going to protect our home. Sam stayed, too. They high fived each other, but I know they were scared.”

Kurt felt his stomach drop. He took a step back as the lines of students hurried past. Blaine was back there in that Hall, preparing for battle.

Blaine, who was too kind to de-gnome the back gardens when he’d gotten detention their 3rd year.

Blaine, who made a point to befriend every first year Hufflepuff to make them feel at home.

Blaine, who wanted to be a Healer after they graduated, because he just wanted to help people.

Blaine, who had worked his ass off to become the seeker for the Hufflepuff team to live up to the stories of his brother, who had been a Chaser for Gryffindor.

Blaine, who was a pureblood but who never made Kurt feel like a lesser wizard for having a Muggle father. In fact, he’d loudly proclaimed that blood status was idiotic, in front of a some of the nastiest Slytherins Kurt knew.

Blaine, who Kurt had noticed in line for the Sorting Hat their first year, who he’d sought to be a Potions partner their 3rd year, who he’d finally found the courage to ask to Hogsmeade their 5th year. Blaine, who had wanted to join that Dumbledore’s Army when Harry Potter and his friends had started it, but who Kurt had talked out of it. Who looked at those students as role models. Kurt tried his hardest, knowing how dangerous it was to be a wizard. It was why his mother had died. But his Blaine was selfless, a hero.

And now he was throwing himself into a battle.

Kurt’s eyes narrowed, reaching for his wand in his pocket.

If Blaine was going to fight, then he wasn’t going to fight alone. 

Kurt ran back towards the Great Hall, his wand at the ready. He would do anything to protect the people he loved, and that meant Blaine above all. Merlin help the Death Eater that got in his way. He’d face You-Know-Who himself if it meant getting Blaine out of this alive.

 

By the time Kurt reached the Great Hall, the battle had begun. He could feel the stones beneath him quake as the Death Eaters fought to enter.

He searched everywhere for Blaine, hurrying past wizards and witches fortifying the castle and battling the enemies outside. He didn’t see anyone he recognized or could ask for help. He grew more and more desperate, more and more anxious and worried.

He hoped there would be time, that he could find Blaine before the Death Eaters entered.

But then the castle shook violently and he could hear someone scream, “They’ve broken through!”

With renewed energy, Kurt sprinted toward the front of the castle.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he spotted Blaine near the doors of the Great Hall. He was covered in dust and rocks, his face grim as he battled a Death Eater, his friend Sam at his side. Sam’s arm was wounded, and it looked as if Blaine had jumped into his fight to assist. Kurt ran towards them, unable to stop himself from calling out Blaine’s name.

At his yell, Blaine looked up for a split second. It was then that the Death Eater attacked, knocking Blaine down.

Without thinking, Kurt raised his wand.

“Confringo!” He yelled, causing the Death Eater to shoot back with a bang.

Kurt didn’t stop running until he’d reached Blaine. He barely noticed Sam standing above them, wand raised to protect them.

“Blaine!” Kurt called, smoothing his hands over Blaine’s face. “Blaine, please!”

Blaine blinked slowly up at him.

“K..urt? What… what are you doing here?”

“I told you, stupid. I do whatever it takes to keep the people I love safe.”

Blaine smiled, but it turned into a wince when he tried to sit up.

“Come on,” Kurt said, letting Blaine lean on him as he slowly stood. “I am getting us out of here.”

“Kurt, no! We need to stay and protect the school, protect our friends!” He looked back at Sam, who was making sure the Death Eater Kurt had knocked out was disarmed.

Kurt looked back and forth between Sam and Blaine. He looked around at the battered Hall, saw his peers with wands raised, the unfamiliar adult wizards fighting alongside them, the dark wizards pouring through the door.

Blaine was right. Kurt had never felt comfortable back in his father’s village. And though he’d been bullied at Hogwarts, it was also where he’d made his friends. And it was where he’d found Blaine. For that reason alone, it was worth protecting.

And really, he admitted to himself, when he looked into Blaine’s eyes there wasn’t any way he could say no.

“Stay behind me, and let me know if your injuries get worse.” Kurt commanded, Helping Blaine all the way up and moving them back towards the wall.

For the rest of that night, they fought. Side by side, they worked to keep the Death Eaters at bay. When You-Know-Who’s voice called across and gave them a respite, Kurt immediately began tending to Blaine’s wounds, only letting Blaine up to help Sam and the others when he was satisfied they were as healed as possible.

Kurt tried to ignore the dead around them, the feeling that they may still loose. Instead he focused on Blaine, his energy, his hope. When the fighting began again, when they’d heard that Harry had died, he continued to focus on Blaine and on fighting to get them both out alive.

When Harry revealed himself, when he’d defeated Voldemort and the battle was finally over, Kurt let himself drop to the floor with exhaustion.

Blaine was on him in a moment, hugging him close and crying into his shoulder.

“We’re okay.” Blaine whispered over and over. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

Kurt clutched at Blaine, holding him as tightly as possible.

“That is the last time I fight in a war for you, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse.

Blaine smiled against his cheek.

“Deal.”

 


End file.
